bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Goldsmith
Joel Goldsmith 'is a powerful and legendary Shinigami whoes name, for many years, has been knwon thorughout the entirety of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. He's the son of the late Tomoko Goldsmith. He was born during the early stages of the Second Shinigami Hollow War, and left as a war orphan after his parents were killed in battle, found soon after by Tomoko's brother, legendary Shinigami Shoyo Goldsmith, who happened to be Joel's uncle. He was raised and trained by Shoyo as if Joel was his son, and quickly began to fight in the war along with his new comrades. After Shoyo's death, Joel took over position as the leader of the Shinigami Order, and later, after the Order ultimately being dissolved, he helped to create the Gotei 13, becoming the first Captain of the 6th Division, and of everyone else the most feared member due to his tremendous power. Due to his affinity for Kido, and ultimately becoming the Legendary Kido Grandmaster, Joel also became the Kamui for Kido for the 20th Generation for the Kamui. After his time in the Gotei 13 he went to create the Kido Corpse and served their for many years before he left and went into the Royal Guard for the creation of Kido Technology in the Soul Society. This was the position he served in for the least amount of time as it was during this time that his Clan was promoted to Royalty, becoming one of the many clans with Royal Status, so he went to live in the Royal Palace with the rest of his clan for many years. After the death of his old friend and comrade in arms, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Joel eventaully decided to come back down to the Seireitei to serve as the new Captain Commander, with the permission of the Spirit King, and remains in that position today. He's credited as one of the most influencial and important Shinigami in the Soul Society's history. Appearance Joel is a very tall individual, with spiked up, blue hairblue eyes, an ear ring in each ear, and is usually seen holding a rather blank expression on his face. He's very, almost unnaturally muscular, but this can't be seen too clearly unless he's shirtless. Despite being Captain Commander, and as well as a member of Royalty, instead of wearing the standard Captain Hayori or the standard wardrobe for his Clan, he's almost alway seen wearing the attire he wore during his days as the Kido Captain, a long, thick overcoat with an abnormally long turtleneck at the top, which is navy blue on the outside and dark purple on the inside, (the purple part can only be seen at the top turtleneck, which folds out revealing the inside). As a child Joel's appearance was very different. He was very short and not very muscular at all, with very short, icy blue hair; the only part of his current appearance remaining exactly the same was his blue eyes. During his time in the Shinigami Order and in the original Gotei 13 he was fairly tall, (albeit not nearly as tall as he is today), with his muscles fairly large, (albeit not nearly as large as they are today), with much of his appearance being the same as it is today, including his hair, his eyes, and his ear rings being in place. However, back then there were much differences aas to hwo his face looked, including it not being as large, and him removing that almost emotionless expression a lot more often than he does nowadays. Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities ''"Seriously, you haven't heard? That's Joel Goldsmith of the Royal Family. I heard he's so powerful that, if he concentrated hard enough, he could single handedly split the Soul Society in half using just his Reiatsu alone." '' ''--Renji Abari speaking about what he's heard of Joel Goldsmith. '' Innate Abilities Decimating Spiritual Power Due to his years of experience and masterful conditioning of his powers, Joel's Spiritual Power is described as being otherworldly. Even from a distance, his Spiritual Power can be felt all over the Soul Society. According to Shikyo it's close to the level of Yamamoto's Spiritual Power when the latter releases his Bankai, albiet not quote at that level. At point blank range, even a Captain level Shinigami can feel numb all over their bodies, and in SoiFon's case can suffocate and almost die from the pressure that it induces on their lungs, and even crush vital organs if he concentrates it enough. When he releases a large portion of of his Spiritual Power the entire landscape around him will be utterly decimated, and anyone who gets struck by it will be killed instantly, or at least fatally wounded. Joel has always had naturally high Spiritual Power, which constantly grew rapidly, although today Yamamoto compares his own to that of Shoyo's, who was well known for possessing Godly Spiritual Power back in his day. Although it's great, that doesn't mean he can use it's full power all the time. If he uses it for too long, (usually up to three hours at a time, but sometimes he can go even longer than that), he will begin to bleed from his skin; it'll start out quite minor, but eventually he'll begin to bleed from every area on his entire body, and he'll eventually start to melt away from overuse. If it reaches this level, when he stops using it, his entire body aches with an ungodly amount of pain and agony for many days, or even weeks, on end; it'll hurt even worse if he engages in any battle during this time, so he prefers not to if he can absolutely help it at all. The power of Joel's Spiritual Power also appears to be directly related to his emotions, as well. After watching not only all three of his previous lovers, (first his girlfriend, then later on someone else who was his fiance, then later on someone else who became his wife), and also the death of his master and father-figure Shoyo Goldsmith, Joel's emotions have ran wild and remained fairly unstable for many years, which direclty affects how powerful he's able to become on the end of things related to his Spiritual Power. The angrier or sadder that he becomes, the more powerful and uncontrollable his Spiritual Power will become, without him being able to retain any control over it. Although it's uncommon, he can retain control over it again if he comes to his senses, but it's extremely difficult for him to. According to his son, Haku, it felt like their was an ocean above the sky and he himself was drowning in it without even touching it, (due to him being on the ground, obviously). Yuki added on top of that by saying it felt like the weight of the skies were pressing down on his shoulders and attempting to crush him. In terms of coloration it appears to be sky blue in color, drastically turning dark blue when he makes it more intense; sparks of lightning can be seen from afar from the pure intensity of it, with his body glowing with a light purple gleam. During the Second Shinigami-Hollow War, Joel involuntarily killed hundreds of low level allies of the Shinigami Order using just his Spiritual Power alone due to how overbearing that it was; he appeared to have perfect control over it for what he needed to use it for, but he couldn't control it well enough to prevent it from affecting others around him to that affect. It's unknown if he'd be able to prevent that from occuring today or not. During wartime in the present day, Joel rarely enters the battlefield himself, as he's usually considered to be the Soul Society's "Trump Card" aside from Sosuke Miyamoto, as the sheer force of his Spiritual Power alone can instinctively cause fear and despair to flow through the hearts and souls of anyone whoes on the battlefield, especially if Joel directs it toward them specifically; although, due to him now being the Captain Commander, that is definitely prone to change. Even the few of his enemeis who confront him directly and are still able to fight him when he releases his Spiritual Power, (which is extremely rare, mind you), are usually blinded by the force and brightness of it so they can't even see him. Very few of his enemies are able to confront him and see him easily. Aside from instantly causing massive destruction to the surrounding landscape, it can also have the affect of changing and completely altering the surroudning landscape to the extent that even natural occuring occurances will never be able to return it to it's original form. Legendary Kido Grandmaster Being regarded highly in the field of Kido, once serving as the Kamui of Kido for the 20th Generation of the Kamui, it's believed by many people, by those whoes seen him and who haven't, that Joel is the single greatest Kido Grandmaster to ever exist. His ability with Kido transcends even the creator of Hado and Bakudo, Ichibei Hyosube, and astounds anyone who witnesses, as it appears to have seemingly limitless and boundless power when in his use. 'Complete Energy Control: In order to learn even the most basic and weakest Kido abilities, one must first control the flow of energy not only in their own bodies, but also in the pathways in nature around them. All Kido relies on this most basic concept. In nature, energy is defined as the construct of everything in the universe and how it flows through it. All Kido is simply Energy being harnessed and controlled for a specific purpose, regardless of how weak or powerful the spell is, and regardless how primative or modern the spell is; that's why this knowledge is so important for a Kido user. Joel, being the Legendary Kido Grandmaster, has obtained a complete, unrivaled control over energy, allowing him to not only manipulate control over powerful Kido Spells that even the most skilled Shinigami have trouble controlling, but also create new Kido Spells, combine several Kido Spells, or other such alter Kido Spells in specific ways that's deemed impossible or forbidden on most accounts. Master of Kido: *'Silent/Motionless Casting': *'Spell Alteration': Bakudo Powers: Hado Powers: Healing Powers: Forbidden Kido Powers: Mixture of Spells: Unique Kido: Complete Mastery: *'Bakudo': **'Sai': **'Hainawa': **'Seki': **'Geki': **'Horin': **'Sekienton': **'Kyokko': **'Shitotsu Sansen': **'Tsuriboshi': **'Enkosen': **'Kakushitsuijaku': **'Rikujokoro': **'Sajo Sabaku': **'Hyapporankan': **'Tozansho': **'Gochutekkan': **'Kuyo Shibari': **'Tenteikura': **'Danku': **'Kin': **'Bankin': **'Inemuri': **'Hakufuku': **'Tanma Otoshi': **'Shibireyubi': *'Hado': Hakuda Grandmaster Hoho Master Zanjutsu Master Genius Level Intellect Manifestation of Hate Immense Physical Strength Immense Durability Zanpakuto The name of Joel's Zanpakuto is 'Namagusai Teiko '(lit. Worldly Resistance). In it's sealed state it takes the form of a katana with a slightly longer blade than normal and a slightly longer and wider handle than normal. The handle is stripped with blue and red stripes, and the hilt guard is red and is diamond shaped; it's sheathed inside of a long, thick, blue sheath on his left side. Shikai The release command for Joel's Zanpakuto is "Curse of Death and Agony brings fourth Misery." The power of Namagusai Teiko is actually quite simple, yet compicated at the same time. His Zanpakuto allows him to manipulate resistance; or in other words, resist against all forces in the universe, all retractive and repulsive forces that exist. It's one of the only two Resistance type Zanpakuto, the other belonging to his master, Shoyo Goldsmith. Bankai The name of Joel's Bankai is Fuhen Teiko (lit. Universal Resistance). Bankai: Nijun The name of Joel's Bankai: Nijun is Fuhenteki Teiko (lit. Omnipresence Resistance). Omoimoyoranai Shinsou The name of Joels Omoimoyoranai Shinsou is Shinjinbukai Teiko (lit. Godly Resistance). Ouritsukai The name of Joel's Ouritsukai is Higenkai Jigoku no Teiko (lit. Sunbound Hell of the Resistance). Seinarukai The name of Joel's Seinarukai is Zengaku Zenmetsu no Teiko (lit. Total Annihilation of the Resistance). Quotes Trivia